Dear Mr President
by BabemRoze
Summary: A song fic, written by Rinoa's POV to Dear Mr President by Pink. Basically its about her feelings towards Vinzer Deling and what he's doing to Timber. In a way its like she's singing it.


**Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
**

Vinzer Deling…Come to Timber straight away. Don't turn around and don't try to run. You should see what you're doing to these people. How miserable their lives are because of you…it was once a thriving prosperous land with lots of trees and forests. You got rid of them and destroyed all the wild life. There is nothing here anymore…nothing good for you to see…just pain.

**Let's pretend we're just two people and  
you're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**

We are just two people here. No one cares if you're black or white, Galbadian or Estharian. People here are kind and they would help you if needed. It makes you wonder how people still have the courage to help others when they can barely help themselves. But what is the first thing you see? You can see people being sick on the streets; drunken men stumble where they used to walk tall. You've taken over everything and these people don't know what to do.

**What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
**

Do you have people who love you? Do you have people to care for you like these do? Families have lost people they love thanks to your soldiers and each night the parents pray for their children hoping to see them the next day. They get scared even when taking their children to school. How do they know that when they turn a corner there won't be a man with a rifle or sword?

**What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?  
**

It shatters and it breaks. Not because of your face or physical features but because of your heart. The mirror screams telling you to help those who need it, apart from the higher cities such as Deling. Why do the posh snobs get everything when they already have it all?! You should never feel an ounce of pride…you should feel nothing but guilt and sorrow.

Hang your head. You are a cowardly worm who hides behind his money and the powers of a sorceress.

**How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
**

Look at the tears on the children's faces. They want to play…they want to laugh and sing but they fear their home. They fear the soldiers. There is nothing they can do but sit at home and mourn…mourn for the days their parents told them about, mourn for the people who were destroyed by your soldiers! We all cry wishing we were free. Why can't we be free? What's stopping us from achieving our goal…one answer…one word…one name…YOU!

**How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
**

No child should be without his or her mother. I should know, the last time I saw my mother she was kissing me goodbye before she went to the ballet. I never saw her again. I never got to see her smile. The memories I have of her are vivid now and they're never coming back. Every day another child is orphaned because of your men. No one should feel the pain I felt. But it happens. I walk past a crying baby or child screaming for its mum or dad. You sent most of the men to war and the day you did you sent most of the women to die.

**How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
and tell me why?  
**

Say it! Say why you've done this! You're so happy with your life in Deling, in your big house! But what if you were to live here for a while? You wouldn't last a week. Why did you choose to demolish Timber and cut away the trees? Why did you choose to harvest every good moment out of these peoples lives and kill it for your own sick amusement? Was it the sorceress who did it? No, you did this long before she came along…there's no one to blame but you.

**Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
**

Remember when they ran from you…you were only a boy. But they were tired of your bossy ways. Some things never change. You used to cry and complain that no one liked you…well you're not the most popular person here today, are you? We will still run from you and despise you in every way. But we will give you a chance to redeem yourself and win our forgiveness. We know the truth…your acting out your childish fears…the ones of being left alone…well…who's here to hold your hand now?

**How can you say no child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell.  
**

You don't give anything to them. No money for their schools, no money for their homes. Do you just expect them to live peacefully…? No, they'll rebel and try to take charge of the situation. What can they do anymore? But what do _you_ do? You throw them into your desert prison…hoping that all the destruction and disturbance will just disappear. You spend all your money paying for your soldiers and torture chambers. You never listen to the true side of the story…how could you? It would only hurt your pride.

**What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
**

You order my father about, tell him what to do and like a mindless puppet he obeys. Things were fine between us until you came along. He used to sit with me and read me stories but now all he cares about is pleasing you and worshipping your feet. If only you knew the truth. You tell people what _you_ think is wrong or right…you don't have children but if they chose to defy you would you hurt them? Or would you just ignore them completely…or in the off chance would you listen and love them for who or what they are?

**I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.  
**

You used to be one of us…but now its like you don't care. In your election speech you promised us freedom and prosperity. So like moths to the flames we voted for you; the biggest mistake of our lives. We have exactly the opposite to what you promised…never will we say thank you…why should we? "Thanks for making us lose all our jobs," or "Thanks for causing half the population to die,"

When will we have our days in the sun; the days where our children will be free from drugs and alcohol?

**Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
**

No one has enough money these days. No one can support a family without resorting to violence or crime. Imagine being a father, waking up in the morning and knowing that there's a chance your wife or baby could die due to illness or hunger. You wouldn't eat…you'd be spending all your time working to pay for the supplies and needs of your family. But then you don't have that problem do you? You have money seeping through your ears. With luck it will fall into the streets of Timber and pave the ground gold.

**Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
**

You've caused so much violence. Nothing can repair broken hearts. So what do to after their homes and childhood memories disappear because of one small missile? Small in size…but huge in destruction. They work and work for it just to be torn away in front of their faces. You don't give them money for supplies and there are no trees left for them to make their lumber. Without you they would be a lot better.

**Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
**

If they can't rebuild their homes then where do they go? There aren't any homeless shelters here. You're too thoughtless to build any. They sit on the streets begging for Gil. But the prosperous people aren't much better off. They wish they could help but they can't. The jobs have gone to Galbadians who immigrated from Deling and other places. Timber Maniacs have enough reporters and interns. The pet shop needs only one person there. Where else can we go…what else can we do?

**Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
**  
You sit there in your palace thinking the world is perfect…well its not. You can't just turn away and assume the things you don't want to see aren't there…they are. You have waiters and cooks. People who do anything you want them too. I can't deny that point in my life as I grew up in your city. And I won't say I hated it because I didn't. But I always wondered if they were happy serving me. I always wondered if they had different dreams and ambitions but were too scared to achieve them. Why must they serve those perfectly capable of serving themselves?

**How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
**

I hope you dream about what you've seen today and cry. Cry for all the souls that are killed because of you. Cry for a town dying because of you. And cry for the days this town will never see because of you. It doesn't take more then two words. You say these two words and we will be happy. We will leave you alone and never walk in front of you again. We wouldn't fear you and in return we'd give you no reason to fear us. Just say those two words Vinzer please…those two little words will make the pain go away…the two words…"You're Free"

**Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?**

No…you wouldn't


End file.
